


Never Mess With An Emo

by CassieBeckett



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett
Summary: Roman and Virgil are slowly warming up to each other.Roman apparently wants to relive his cosplay days. Virgil isn't happy about that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 31





	Never Mess With An Emo

Roman and Virgil had been dating for just over two months, unbeknownst to the other sides; and whether they liked it or not, they were both slowly falling in love.

Of course, being former enemies, a few pranks were to be expected. Virgil was surprised that it took two months for Roman to do something completely annoying.

Virgil was in his purple shirt, turning his room upside down in pursuit of his hoodie. Occasional curses could be heard as the search grew more desperate and even more drawers were emptied.

Roman opened the door grinning at the train wreck that was Virgil's room. And his boyfriend, amongst the debris.

"Looking for something, Virgil?" Roman asked innocently.

Virgil hadn't looked up, still determinedly hunting.

"Yeah," he said. "My hoodie, have you seen-"

Virgil looked up to see Roman wearing it, accompanied with one of his shirts and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Are you cosplaying as me or something, asshat?" Virgil asked, clearly not impressed.

"Yes, and I think I'm doing an excellent job," he replied. "The only problem is, we just look so different, I can't quite pull it off..."

Roman was already halfway down the hall at this point.

"One day you'll look back at this and laugh, darling!" Roman sang.

"Every time I look back at this I promise I'll punch you," Virgil yelled, panting as he chased after him.

The joke was on Roman, though.

The next morning, he couldn't find a single one of his sashes anywhere; which was rather rare, given that he had a collection of at least fifty identical ones.

No more than five minutes later, Virgil strutted past his room, adorned with every single sash, not a glimpse of purple in sight.

Logan and Patton were very confused that day.


End file.
